Kaorinite
Kaorinite is a major villain in Sailor Moon, first appearing as Doctor Tomoe's assistant before being revealed as the Death Busters' true leader. History Kaorinite was a loyal follower of Pharaoh 90 and frequently conversed with him in order to achieve their goal to invade Earth. Unlike her anime counterpart, she showed genuine concern for Hotaru who in return showed spite, believing Kaorinite was overstepping her position and trying to intrude into her family. She directly commanded the Witches 5 and had sent them on missions to take human souls to be sacrificed to Pharaoh 90, as well as use the bodies as hosts for Daimons. Her hope was to become Pharaoh 90's partner once they could open portal to bring him to Earth, much to Mistress 9's amusement. After Mistress 9 awakens, she sends Kaorinite to confront the Sailor Guardians. Kaorinite casts a spell to resurrect the Witches 5, who capture Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus. Sailor Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto arrive and free the Sailor Guardians before they confront Kaorinite in the principal's office. She transforms into a monstrous Daimon and Sailor Moon destroys her. 90s Anime She was first sent by Tomoe to implant Daimon pods in objects to turn them into Daimon Heart Snatchers, who would then extract Pure Hearts from people. She was searching for three Pure Hearts in particular that would turn into a mirror, a saber, and a crystal ball once extracted, but she never did find them. After her last Daimon, Senishenta, was defeated, Kaorinite absorbed Senishenta's power from the shoe she created her from, and fought the Sailor Scouts. She was apparently irreversibly winning until Sailor Uranus used World Shaking on her, freezing her in her own crystal beam and sending her falling over the edge of Tokyo Tower to her death. She was later revived by Doctor Tomoe, however she never took on any assignments after this, and became Hotaru's guardian, as Hotaru was possessed by Mistress 9. The Witches 5, patricularly Byruit, disliked that Kaorinite didn't go on any more assignments, so she eventually captured Rini for Mistress 9, who ate her Pure Heart and awakened in her true form. She then felt that Kaorinite was no longer of use, struck her with lightning, throwing her into an electric barrier and killing her. Her body disintegrated afterwards. It might have been hinted that Kaolinite was secretly and determinedly in love with Tomoe, as it shows she was about to confess it to Tomoe before being killed by Mistress 9. Powers Kaorinite attacks by wrapping her hair around her enemies. She can also shoot a crystal beam to freeze things in crystal, once absorbing the power from the shoe she created Senishenta from. That power would later be turned against her. Trivia * Her original voice actress Noriko Uemura also voiced Queen Metalia and dubbed Amanda Waller (DC Extended Universe). * Her English voice actress in the Dic dub, the late Kirsten Bishopric, voiced Zoicite, Emerald (Sailor Moon) and Telulu. Her voice actress in the Viz dub and Sailor Moon Crystal, Tara Platt, voiced Temari and Subdora. Category:Sailor Moon Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Female Category:Right-Hand Category:Deceased Category:Game Bosses Category:Minion Category:Humanoid Category:Revived Category:Game Changer Category:Manga Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Arrogant Category:Sadists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Magic Category:Dark Priests Category:Opportunists Category:Control Freaks Category:Incriminators